The present invention relates to a POS system having a canner for optically reading the bar code used for merchandise management and more particularly to, a POS system, an optical reader, and an information processing system for changing when setting in a plurality of scanners is to be changed, according to contents of setting in one scanner setting in the other scanners in batch.
Recently, in retail trade, there has been used a POS system schematically comprising a plurality of POS (Points of Sales) terminals provided in each lane and a plurality of scanners connected to the plurality of POS terminals each for optically reading the bar code with the aim of speeding up a grasp of sales contents of articles as well as of saving in labor. In this POS system, each of the scanners reads the bar code attached to the article, and each of the POS terminals performs an operation for settlement according to a result of reading the bar code.
In each of the plurality of scanners, a protocol at the time of reading the bar code and conditions for the POS terminal and communication interface or the like are set respectively. When the setting in all of the plurality of scanners is to be changed (called discrete setting hereinafter), the setting in each of the scanners is required to be changed discretely. Therefore, time required for the changing the setting increases in proportion with the number of scanners. Further, a chance of an incorrect setting also increase. Therefore, shops, especially large-scaled shops where hundreds of scanners and POS terminals are installed therein eagerly desire a POS system enabling changing of settings speedily and accurately. Apart form the POS system, an optical reader for reading the bar code and an information processing system having the optical reader have a similar demand.
FIG. 6 is a block diagram showing configuration of a conventional type of POS system. In this figure, scanners 101 to 10n are connected to POS terminal 201 to 20n one by one via cables L1 to ln and each of the scanners optically reads the ordinary bar code 4 attached to an article (not shown) when the scanner is operated (called an operating mode hereinafter).
The ordinary bar code 4 has a pattern formed with a plurality of alternate black bars and white bars, and these patterns of bars represent the numerals from 0 to 9, and characters such as a space, #, and and. Maker code and item code for the article are also represented on the ordinary bar code 4. Herein, as the ordinary bar code 4, there are bar code symbols defined such as JAN (Japan Article Number), WPC (World Product Code) as a worldwide standard, EAN (European Article Number) used in Europe, and UPC (Universal product code) used in America.
Each of the scanners 101 to 10n optically reads a shift to setting mode bar code 1, setting bar code 2, end of setting mode bar code 3 at the time of discrete setting described above (called a setting mode hereinafter).
The shift to setting mode bar code 1 has control information represented with bar code for shifting the mode in each of the scanners 101 to 10n from the above mentioned operating mode to a setting mode.
The setting bar code 2 has setting represented with bar code for the setting mode. The setting includes a plurality of contents: selection of bar code readable from bar code specified in the WPC and JAN or the like; conditions of data transmission; conditions of generating sound when bar code is read; and parameters for various controls. As there are a plurality of settings as described above, one setting bar code 2 is used for one setting in practice. Therefore, assuming that there are xe2x80x98nxe2x80x99 number of settings, then xe2x80x98nxe2x80x99 types of setting bar codes 2 are used. The end of setting mode bar code 3 has control information represented with bar code for ending the setting mode and shifting the mode in the scanners 101 to 10n from the setting mode to the operating mode.
In the scanner 101, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) 111 provides controls over operations of reading the bar codes, changing the setting, and writing data in or reading data from a non-volatile memory 181. The operation of this CPU 1 will be described in detail later. A ROM (Read Only Memory) 121 stores therein a program executed by the CPU 111. A RAM (Random Access Memory) 131 temporarily stores therein various data required by the CPU 111.
A reader 141 generally comprises a laser oscillator for irradiating a laser beam on the ordinary bar code 4 or the like and a light receiving unit for receiving the light reflected from the ordinary bar code 4 or the like and then generating a read signal corresponding to distribution of black bars and white bars on the ordinary bar code 4. Furthermore, the CPU 111 generates bar code data Db by demodulating the ordinary bar code 4 or the like according to the read signal, and transmits the demodulated data to the POS terminal 20, via an external interface 17, and the cable L1.
A restart switch 151 is used when setting is to be changed using a DIP switch 191 described later. An LED (Light Emitting Diode) 16 reports the operating status of the scanner 101 to the operator by light. More specifically, the LED is lit under control of the CPU 111 when reading of the ordinary bar code 4 or the like is complete in the setting mode or the like.
The external interface 171 works as an interfaces between the CPU 111 and an external device (such as the POS terminal 201). Namely, the CPU 111 is connected to the POS terminal 201 via the external interface 17, and the cable L1.
The non-volatile memory 181 is an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) and stores the contents therein even when power supply is stopped. This non-volatile memory 181 stores the above described setting for the scanner 101. Furthermore, the setting stored in this non-volatile memory 181 are updated during the setting mode.
The DIP switch 191 comprises, as shown in FIG. 7, a first switch group SW1 having eight switches D1, D2, D3, D4, D5s D6, M2 and M1 and a second switch group SW2 having four switches F1, F2, F3, and F4. This DIP switch 191 is used for specifying the setting mode and setting in the scanner 101 by switching each switch in the first switch group SW1 and second switch group SW2 ON or OFF.
Although each of the scanners 102 to 11n has the same configuration as that of the scanner 101, different reference numerals are assigned to components in the scanner 102 corresponding to those in the scanner 101 for convenience in description. Namely, the scanner 102 comprises a CPU 112, a ROM 122, a RAM 132, a reader 142, a restart switch 152, an LED 162, an external interface 172, a non-volatile memory 182, and a DIP switch 192, and the components correspond to the components in the scanner 101.
The POS terminal 201 recognizes the maker and the item of the article with the ordinary bar code 4 attached thereto from the bar code data Db received from the scanner 101 via the cable L1, and performs an operation for settlement on the article according to the result of recognition.
Next, operation of the conventional type of POS system will be described with reference to a flow chart shown in FIG. 8. In FIG. 6, when power is supplied to each section of the device, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101, CPU 112 of the scanner 102, and each CPUs (not shown) of the scanners 103 to 10n shift the system control to step SA1 shown in FIG. 8. Description will be made hereinafter giving particular emphasis on the operation of the CPU 11i of the scanner 101.
In step SA1, the, CPU 111 of the scanner 101 determines whether the reader 141 has detected a bar code (ordinary bar code 4 or the like) or not according to whether a read signal has been received from the reader 141 or not, and repeats the same determination when a result of detection is xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d. Herein, when the ordinary bar code 4 is detected by the reader 141, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes a result of determination in step SA1 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA2. Then, a read signal corresponding to the ordinary bar code 4 is inputted from the reader 141 into the CPU 111.
In step SA2, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 determines from the received read signal whether the bar code detected in step SA1 is shift to setting mode bar code 1 or not. When the bar code is the ordinary bar code 4, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes a result of determination in step SA2 as xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA3.
In step SA3, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 determines from the received read signal whether the bar code detected in step SA1 is the ordinary bar code 4 or not, and when the result of determination is xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d the system control is returned to step SA1. On the other hand, when it is determined that the detected bar code is the ordinary bar code 4, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes a result of determination in step SA3 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA4. In step SA4, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 generates data Db for the bar code corresponding to the ordinary bar code 4 from the received read signal, transmits the data to the POS terminal 201 via the external interface 171 and the cable L1. Then the system control is returned to step SA1 and the sequence of operations described above is repeated.
Herein, when any change occurs in specifications of the ordinary bar code 4 to be used, setting in each of the scanners 101 to 10n is required to be changed discretely. In this case, the operator performs a setting operation for changing the setting in order of the scanner 101, 102, 103, . . . , 10n. In this setting operation, at first, the operator reads the shift to setting mode bar code 1 with the help of the reader 141 in order to change the setting in the scanner 101. The shift to setting mode bar code 1 is detected by the reader 141, and the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes the result of determination in step SA1 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA2. Then a read signal corresponding to the shift to setting mode bar code 1 is inputted from the reader 141 into the CPU 111.
In step SA2, the CPU 11, of the scanner 101determines from the received read signal whether the bar code detected in step SA1 is shift to setting mode bar code 1 or not. When it is determined that the detected bar code is shift to setting mode bar code 1, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes a result of determination in step SA2 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA5. With this operation, the mode in the scanner 101 is shifted from the operating mode to the setting mode.
In step SA5, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 determines, similarly to that in step SA1, whether the reader 141 has detected bar code or not according to whether a read signal has been received from the reader 141 or not, and repeats the same determination when a result of the detection is xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d.
Then, the operator reads a setting bar code 2 using the reader 141 in order to change the setting. One information corresponding to a new setting is represented on this setting bar code 2. The setting bar code 2 is detected herein by the reader 141 so that the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes the result of determination in step SA5 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA6. Then a read signal corresponding to the setting bar code 2 is inputted from the reader 141 into the CPU 111.
In step SA6, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 determines from the received read signal whether the bar code detected in step SA5 is setting bar code 2 or not. Because the detected bar code is setting bar code 2, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes the result of determination in step SA6 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA7.
In step SA7, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 reads the data for the existing setting from the non-volatile memory 181 according to data demodulated from the setting bar code 2, updates this existing setting with the new setting obtained from the read signal, and returns the system control to step SA5. In step SA5, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 determines whether the reader 141 has detected a bar code or not, recognizes, assuming that the bar code is not detected in this case, a result of determination as xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d, and repeats the same determination.
Then the operator reads the end of setting mode bar code 3 using the reader 141 of the scanner 101 in order to end the setting mode. The end of setting mode bar code 3 is detected by the reader 141, and the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes the result of determination in step SA5 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the processing to step SA6. Then a read signal corresponding to the end of setting mode bar code 3 is inputted from the reader 141 into the CPU 111.
In step SA6, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 demodulates the bar code having been detected in step SA5 from the received read signal, and determines from the result of demodulation whether the bar code is a setting bar code 2 or not. When it is determined that the detected bar code is the setting bar code 3, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes a result of determination in step SA6 as xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA8. In step SA8, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 determines whether the bar code detected in step SA5 is end of setting mode bar code 3 or not from the received read signal. When the result of determination in step SA8 is xe2x80x9cNotxe2x80x9d, the system control is returned to step SA5 and the sequence of operations described above is repeated.
Because the bar code detected in step SA5 is the end of setting mode bar code 3, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes the result of determination in step SA8 as xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and shifts the system control to step SA9. With this operation, the mode in the scanner 101 is shifted from the setting mode to the operating mode. In step SA9, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 updates the setting in the non-volatile memory 181 with the new setting according to an updating operation in step SA7. Then the system control is returned to step SA1 and the sequence of operations described above is repeated.
When the setting in the scanner 101 are changed, the operator performs the same operation as that for setting in the scanner 101 to change the setting in the next scanner, i.e. the scanner 102. Similarly, when the setting in the scanner 102 are changed, the operator successively performs the same operation as that for setting in the scanner 101 to change the setting in each of the scanners from scanner 103 to 10n.
Although description has been made for the case, in the setting mode, where setting are changed using the shift to setting mode bar code 1, setting bar code 2, and the end of setting mode bar code 3, it is also possible to change the setting using the DIP switch. When setting in the scanner 101 is changed using the DIP switch 191, as one example, the operator switches OFF the switch M1 and switches ON the switch M2 in the first switch group SW1 of the DIP switch 191 shown in FIG. 7 and turns ON the power. Then, the operator presses the restart switch 151. With this operation, the mode in the scanner 101 is changed to the setting mode, and the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes that the mode in the scanner 101 is switched from the operating mode to the setting mode.
Then, the operator changes the ON/OFF state of, for instance, each of the switches F1 to F4 in the second switch group SW2 of the DIP switch 191 to change the setting in the scanner 101. With this operation, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 recognizes the ON/OFF state of the second switch group SW2 to grasp contents of the new setting.
Then, the CPU 111 of the scanner 101 reads the data for the existing setting from the non-volatile memory 181 in the same manner as in step SA7 (Refer to FIG. 8), and updates the existing setting when the restart switch 151 is continuously pressed for more than 30 ms in a row with the new setting according to the second switch group SW2. The configuration of the POS system described above may be applied to an optical reader for optically reading bar code and to an information processing system having a function for reading the bar code in, for example, physical distribution.
By the way, in the conventional type of POS system, when it is required to change the setting in the scanner 101 to 10n, a series of operations for changing the setting such as the operation of reading a shift to setting mode bar code 1, the operation of reading one or more setting bar code 2, the operation of reading a end of setting mode bar code 3 has to be repeated xe2x80x98nxe2x80x99 times.
In such a case, although there occurs no problem when the number xe2x80x98nxe2x80x99 of the scanners 101 to 10n is a small number. However, a long time is required for this operation when the number xe2x80x98nxe2x80x99 is in the order of a few hundred from the fact that bar codes are read at least three times for each unit, which causes an error in an reading order to occur and also incorrect setting to occur. Especially, when the setting are changed using the DIP switch 191, still longer time is required for ON/OFF setting of the DIP switch 191, therefore, the problem becomes more severe as compared to the case where the shift to setting mode bar code 1 is used.
Furthermore, when the setting are changed using the DIP switch 191, the ON/OFF setting of the DIP switch 191 has to be performed for each switch in the DIP switch 191 as well as for each unit thereof, therefore, the problem such as the incorrect setting becomes more severe as compared to the case where the above mentioned shift to setting mode bar code 1 is used. Similar problems occurs in the conventional type of optical reader and information processing system as the POS system.
The present invention has been made with the background described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a POS system, an optical reader, and an information processing system in which the setting in a plurality of scanners can speedily and accurately be changed.
The POS system according to the present invention comprises a plurality of scanners each having a reader for optically reading a bar code, a memory for storing therein data for setting required for operations, and a control unit for controlling the operation of writing data in or reading data from the memory. There is provided a discrete setting changing unit for changing the data for setting in the memory in one of the plurality of scanners. A bar code generating unit is provided for generating a batch setting bar code according to the data for setting after changes in the memory in the scanner whose data for setting has been changed. The control unit in each of the scanners other than the scanner whose data for setting has been changed, changes the data for setting in its own memory according to the data for setting after changes obtained from the batch setting bar code read by the reader of the respective scanners.
Thus, data for setting in the memory in one of the plurality of scanners is changed using the discrete setting changing unit, then, data for setting in the other scanners is not complete is changed in batch.
In other words, the reader of each of the other scanners reads the generated batch setting bar code and the control unit of these scanners updates the data for setting in their own memory according to the data for setting after changes obtained from the batch setting bar code.
With the above invention, data for setting in one of the scanners is discretely changed and then each data for setting in the other scanners is changed in batch using the only one batch setting bar code. Therefore, setting can speedily be changed as compared to that of the conventional type of POS system, and the chances of incorrect setting can be prevented because there is no need to discretely change the setting, especially, in a plurality of scanners using a DIP switch or the like, which allows the changing operation of setting to accurately be performed.
In the POS system according to another aspect, the bar code generating unit comprises a read control unit and a bar code generator. The read control unit issues an instruction to read the data for setting after changes from the memory with respect to the control unit of the scanner whose data for setting has been changed. The bar code generator generates the batch setting bar code according to the data for setting after changes read by the control unit of the scanner whose data for setting has been changed.
When an instruction to read the data for setting after changes from the memory is issued by the read control unit, the data for setting after changes is read out by the control unit. Then the bar code generator generates the batch setting bar code according to this data for setting after changes.
With the above invention, data for setting in one of the scanners is discretely changed and then each data for setting in the other scanners is changed in batch using the only one batch setting bar code. Therefore, setting can speedily be changed as compared to that of the conventional type of POS system, and chances of incorrect setting can be prevented because there is no need to discretely change the setting, especially, in a plurality of scanners using a DIP switch or the like, which allows the changing operation of setting to accurately be performed.
In the POS system according to another aspect, the control unit of the scanner whose data for setting has been changed reads the data for setting after changes from the memory according to a result of reading a specified bar code with the reader. Then, the bar code generating unit generates the batch setting bar code according to the data for setting after changes.
When a specified bar code is read by the reader of one of the scanners, the control unit of that scanner reads the data for setting after changes from the memory. Then, the bar code generating unit generates the batch setting bar code according to the data for setting after changes.
With the above invention, because an extremely simple method of having the reader read a specified bar code is used, setting can more speedily be changed as compared to that of the conventional type of POS system.
The POS system according to another aspect comprises a plurality of scanners each having a reader for optically reading a bar code, a memory for storing therein data for setting required for operations, and a control unit for controlling the operation of writing data in or reading data from the memory. There is provided a discrete setting changing unit for changing the data for setting in the memory in one of the plurality of scanners. A bar code generating unit compares the data for setting before changes in the memory of the scanner whose data for setting has been changed to the data for setting after changes and generates a batch setting bar code according to only the changed portions of the data. The control unit in each of the scanners other than the scanner whose data for setting has been changed, changes only the changed portions of the data for setting stored therein according to data for the changed portions obtained from the batch setting bar code read by the reader of the respective scanners.
Thus, data for setting before the changes in the scanner whose data has been changed is compared with the data for setting after changes, and the batch setting bar code is generated according to only the different portions.
With the above invention, as only the portion of data which is different is read, the time for reading the batch setting bar code with the help of the reader of the other scanners is reduced. This allows the setting to still more speedily be changed as compared to that of the conventional type of POS system.
The POS system according to another aspect comprises a plurality of scanners each having a reader for optically reading a bar code, a memory for storing therein data for setting required for operations, and a control unit for controlling the operation of writing data in or reading data from the memory. There is provided a discrete setting changing unit for changing the data for setting in the memory in one of the plurality of scanners. A bar code generating unit for generates a batch setting bar code according to the data for setting after changes in the memory in the scanner whose data for setting has been changed. The control unit in each of the scanners other than the scanner whose data for setting has been changed, changes the data for setting stored in the memory according to the data for setting after changes obtained from the batch setting bar code read by the reader of the respective scanners.
Thus, the discrete setting changing unit first changes the data for setting in the memory in one of the plurality of scanners. Then, when the batch setting bar code is read using the reader of the other scanners, setting in the other scanners is successively changed in batch.
In other words, when the batch setting bar code is read by the reader of each of the other scanners, the control unit updates data for setting in their own memory according to the data for setting after changes obtained from the batch setting bar code.
With the above invention, data for setting in one of scanners is discretely changed and then each data for setting in the other scanners is changed in batch using the same batch setting bar code. Therefore, setting can speedily be changed as compared to that of the conventional type of POS system, and chances of incorrect setting can be prevented because there is no need to discretely change the setting, especially, in a plurality of scanners using a DIP switch or the like, which allows the setting to accurately be changed.
The POS system according to another aspect comprises a plurality of scanners each having a reader for optically reading bar code, a memory for storing therein data for setting required for operations, and a control unit for controlling the operation of writing data in or reading data from the memory. There is provided a discrete setting changing unit for changing the data for setting in the memory in one of the plurality of scanners. A bar code generating unit generates a batch setting bar code according to the data for setting after changes in the memory in the scanner whose data for setting has been changed. A switch is provided for shifting the operating mode of the scanners other than the scanner whose data for setting has been changed to a batch setting mode. The control unit in each of the scanners other than the scanner whose data for setting has bee changed, shifts the mode to the batch setting mode under control by the switch and changes the data for setting in the memory according to the data for setting after changes obtained from the batch setting bar code read by the reader of the respective scanners.
Thus, the discrete setting changing unit first changes the data for setting in the memory in one of plurality of scanners. Then, when the operating mode is shifted to a batch setting mode using the switch and batch setting bar code is read by the reader of each of the other scanners, setting in these scanners in which changing of setting is not complete is successively changed in batch.
When the batch setting bar code is read by the reader of each of the other scanners, the control unit updates data for setting in its own memory according to the changed data for setting obtained from the batch setting bar code.
With the above invention, data for setting in one of scanners is discretely changed and then data for setting in each of the other scanners is changed in batch using the same batch setting bar code. Therefore, setting can speedily be changed as compared to that of the conventional type of POS system, and chances of incorrect setting can be prevented because there is no need to discretely change the setting, especially, in a plurality of scanners using a DIP switch or the like, which allows the setting to accurately be changed.
The optical reader according to the present invention comprises a reader for optically reading a bar code; a memory for storing therein data for setting required for operations; a control unit for controlling the operations of writing data in or reading data from the memory. An interface is provided for performing communications with an external device. The control unit writes the data for setting inputted from the outside in the memory and also sends out the data for setting set in the memory via the interface to the external device.
When the data for setting is inputted from outside, the control unit writes the data for setting in the memory and also sends out data for setting in the memory via the external interface to the external device. Because the data for setting in the memory can be sent out to the external device, the external device can easily change setting in the memories of the other scanners in batch using the received data for setting.
In the optical reader according to another aspect the control unit sends out only data for setting set anew via the interface to the external device.
With the above invention, because only the data for setting set anew is sent out via the interface to the external device by the control unit, amount of data for setting in the memories of the other scanners to be sent from the external device becomes smaller, which allows the setting to speedily be changed.
The information processing system according to the present invention comprises a plurality of scanners each having a reader for optically reading a bar code, a memory for storing therein data for setting required for operations, and a control unit for controlling the operation of writing data for setting in or reading the data for setting from the memory. An upper device is connected to the plurality of scanners. This upper device has a receiving unit for receiving the data for setting set in one of the plurality of scanners, a bar code generating unit for generating a batch setting bar code for updating the data for setting for the other scanners in batch according to the received data for setting, and can update data for setting of the scanner in batch by having the batch setting bar code read with the scanner.
With the above invention, when the receiving unit of the upper device receives data for setting set in one of the scanners, the bar code generating unit generates the batch setting bar code. Then, by having this batch setting bar code read with the reader of the scanner, data for setting in the memory in the scanner is updated in batch. Because the data for setting in other scanners can be updated in batch using batch setting bar code, the setting can speedily and accurately be changed.